A Flock Valentine's Day
by Evan Divine
Summary: Not everybody enjoys Valentine's Day... but that doesn't mean it's always a bad thing


Uuugh... Valentine's Day... I can pretty much sum up what I feel about the entire bloody thing with three words: I hate it. Everyone's so mushy-gushy and touchy-feely... bleeeh!

The flock and I decided to settle down at Mom's house for the week, and Valentine's Day just happen to fall on that week. I groaned and plopped down on the couch. I clicked the TV on to pass the time.

The first thing that came up: a Valentine's Day special. Of course. I flipped the channel. Another Valentine's Day special. Shoulda seen that coming. I flipped the channel again. Wait for it... ANOTHER Valentine's Day special!

Another groan escaped my throat as I clicked the TV off. I practically stormed outside and leapt into the air, unfurling my wings and doing some practice maneuvers. I was hoping it would last, oh I don't know, the rest of the day? But no... I mastered them all in about an hour. But the sun was beginning to set, which was slightly welcoming

I landed again, but then something black caught my eye. I looked over to see Total, trotting towards the house with his head up high, like he was King of the Dogs. In his teeth he held... a ROSE!? I covered my mouth to stifle my laughter.

Oh... he wasn't trotting towards the house. He was trotting towards Angel, who was helping Dr. Martinez with her gardening. He sat down next to her and waited until she turned around and noticed him. A hand came to her mouth. "Total!" she said with surprise and excitement. "Is that for me?"

His tail wagged and he bobbed his head up and down. If he didn't have his fur I was sure he'd be blushing.

Angel took the rose from his mouth, examined it, then grinned widely and scooped Total up, hugging him tightly and kissed his forehead. Total's tail wagged faster as he licked her cheek. I winced slightly. Well, Angel's still a little girl. A dog for a Valentine is still really nice to her.

After Dr. Martinez watched the little puppy love spectical, she noticed me and waved me over. When I was closer, she stood up, brushing herself to get some dirt off.

"Max, sweetie, I'm gonna be gone for a few hours. I... uh... have a couple errands to run. I'll see you later tonight."

Without waiting for a reply, she hurried into the house, probably to get changed. I rolled my eyes. I knew better than that. She was going on a Valentine's Day date, and I'd bet all the money I had (which isn't much... but that's not the point) that it was with Jeb.

When I got back into the house, the first thing I saw was Gazzy, sitting on the couch watching TV. He smiled and waved at me. I waved back, and he returned his eyes to the TV.

That was when Nudge came running up and sat down next to him. Even though her skin was dark, I could still tell she was blushing furiously. The Gasman noticed her and cocked his head. "What's up, Nudge?"

Of course, she blushed deeper, looked down at the ground, and began twiddling her thumbs. "I... umm... well..." Well, now I had seen everything: a speechless Nudge.

Nudge suddenly leaned in and gave Gazzy's cheek a quick peck, than ran away giggling madly. "Happy Valentine's Day!" she called back.

Now it was Gazzy's turn to blush. He whole face turned red, his eyes were wide, and he was just staring forward, completely dazed. Well... this was a little new... and a little strange... but I left to the kitchen to let Gazzy recover from his shock on his own.

Just when I was about to walk in, I saw two people facing each other, already in there. I froze and waited. One of them was Iggy, who was facing me but hadn't noticed me yet. The other was Ella, who had most of her back to me, but I could kinda see the side of her face. Iggy's cheeks were a little red, and Ella was looking curious. Iggy must've told her he was gonna give her a Valentine's Day present.

Well, I'm right again! Iggy pulled out a heart-shaped locket. Ella's eyes widened as she took it. I couldn't read what it said, but I bet it was something cheesy. She admired it for a moment before opening it. It must've had something good, cuz she gasped and her eyes widened. Iggy was looking away and was shuffling his feet.

Ella smiled and put the locket around her neck. After a few moments, when Iggy still wasn't looking at her, she cupped her hands on his cheek and pulled him so she was looking at her, even though he couldn't see her. "I love it," was all she said before she got on her tip toes and kissed him, right on the lips. Iggy's sightless eyes widened, but his eyes went half open, then finally closed as he kissed her back.

They broke from their kiss, and THEN they turned and noticed me. Ella's eyes bulged, but Iggy was smiling mischievously in my direction. I think Ella expected me to tell her off, but I wasn't. I was happy Iggy actually found a non-flock member to be with, and I wasn't gonna ruin their moment.

So I smiled at Ella and nodded. She grinned and mouthed "thank you," before turning to Iggy and taking his hand. "It's OK," she said. Iggy nodded, and she led him away, with a blush on her own face this time. I inwardly rolled my eyes. They were probably going to her room to kiss more or something. Sheesh, what is this? The Summer of Love?

After all the mushy stuff I was subjected to today, I felt like I needed to take a long shower, in case it was contagious. Before I got to my room for a chance of clothes, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Fang standing behind me. "What?" I asked a little harshly.

He winced a little at my tone. "Got you something," he said quietly. My jaw dropped. Fang, Mr. No-Emotion, was giving me a Valentine's Day gift!? "Don't get used to it," he said, seeing my reaction. I saw a smile in his eyes though.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Fine. What is it?"

"You gotta close your eyes."

I rolled my eyes at him, and he half smiled. OK then... I closed my eyes. "So, do I need to hold my hands out too? Or is it just a surpri-"

My words were cut off as I felt something press against my lips. It took me a second to realize it was Fang's own lips!

After several seconds of it, Fang broke away. I was too stunned the whole time to do anything. "Something like a surprise," he said. He then walked by me, giving me a pat on the shoulder as he did.

About this time, I had recovered from my shock and turned as he walked away. "Fang... wait." He turned back around, and as he did, I quickly leaned in and kissed him before I began over-thinking the situation. I took his calloused hands in mine as I kissed him, and he soon kissed me back.

I slowly broke the kiss, but kept my head a few inches from his. I grinned at him, seeing the surprise in his eyes by my actions. "Happy Valentine's Day, you twit," I said to him. He smiled back. "Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered.

Then he carefully put me against the hallway wall, put his hands on my waist, and kissed me once again. I closed my eyes and let my hands travel around his back as I kissed him too. A Happy Valentine's Day indeed.


End file.
